The slushie
by anshi0910
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine, Kurt had Blaine.  so what will Sebastian to do get Blaine?


Blaine emerged from a classroom. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he made his way to Kurt's locker. Leaning on the lockers adjacent to his, he gazed at Kurt lovingly.  
>"Hey, you." Blaine teased, causing Kurt to turn. Kurt, upon seeing who it was, smiled back at him.<br>"I wish we had classes together this year, Blaine." Kurt sighed as he finished putting his books away, closing his locker with a flourish. Offering his hand to Blaine, they want towards the parking lot. While getting into Kurt's car, Blaine was humming to himself.  
>"Why are you so happy today Blaine?" Kurt inquired, buckling his seatbelt.<br>"Because, Kurt, next week is our first Valentine's day together!" Blaine blurted out.  
>"Oh my-you're right!" Kurt squealed. He leaned towards Blaine, gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and began driving. Blaine turned the radio on, and "Brotherhood of Man" from the musical "How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying" was playing.<br>"You know what, Kurt? That is my goal." Blaine exclaimed.  
>"You want to be a radio announcer?" Kurt joked.<br>"No! I want to be on Broadway!" Blaine laughed, "But that's in the future! Psh, I mean, it's not like I'm going to do a musical in college that ends up on YouTube, and then end up getting on Broadway and following someone famous like Daniel Radcliffe!" Blaine gestured to the radio, where Daniel was belting out the few final notes.  
>"Haha, well, we are still in high school. You never knoow!" Kurt replied.<br>"Hey, where are we going? You're house is that way!" Blaine inquired.  
>"Just….Shhh Blaine. I think you'll like it." Kurt pulled into an all-too-familiar parking lot. Blaine's eyes widened.<br>"Kurt…." Blaine began, "Why are we at Dalton?" But Kurt was already out of the car at Blaine's door, opening it for him. Blaine grinned and hopped out. Hand in hand, they walked towards the place that held many memories for them. Blaine pushed open the wooden doors and sighed with contentment. Kurt glanced at him.  
>"You miss it here. I can tell."<br>Blaine nodded.  
>"I do too, Blaine. Look." Kurt pointed, "Remember? This is where…"<br>"we first saw each other. How could I forget?" Blaine finished with a huge smile on his face. "Why are we here though?"  
>"Follow me!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the choir room, from which rhythms were emerging. Kurt nudged Blaine towards the intricately carved doors. Tentatively, Blaine pushed them open, and his mouth opened in surprise. The Warblers eyes landed on him, and their faces lit up. As if on cue, they began to sing "Not Alone", which caused tears to form in Blaine's eyes. He looked around for Kurt, but he had disappeared. Blaine focused his attention back on the Warblers, and felt a tap on his back. Blaine turned and got a face full of flowers.<br>"Blaine Anderson. Will you go to Breadstix with me on Valentine's Day? But this year, as a couple?" Kurt lowered the flowers. Blaine nodded, his smile threatening to leap off his face. He pulled Kurt in for a kiss, and then a hug. They remained intertwined until the Warblers sang the final note of the song.  
>"Each time I kiss you, I fall in love with you all over again." Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear. They finally broke apart, but only because Blaine really wanted to talk to his Warblers. Kurt stood there, gazing at his boyfriend, wondering how in the world he was lucky enough to deserve Blaine. Everything was perfect. For now.<br>Kurt was gazing at Blaine, when suddenly someone blocked his view  
>"I warned you about coming back here, gay face.". Sebastian snarled, a fake smile plastered on his face.<br>"I still despise you, meerkat.". Kurt's face hardened. "Blaine is mine and it's going to stay that way."  
>"It's cute how you think that." sebastian said slyly. " just wait and see, Kurt Hummel. Blaine will be mine by June. " Sebastian laughed evilly as he walked away, bumping into Kurt's shoulder intentionally. Kurt swallowed down his anger, shook his head to clear it, and skipped towards Blaine. As he stopped, his hand linked into Blaine's. Glancing behind Sebastian, Kurt was pleased to see that his far was contorted in fury. He tuned into the conversation. "so, what's goin on with you?". Blaine was asking. "not much, we are gearing up for Regionals.". Riker shrugged.<br>"Oh I completely forgot! We are up against you guys there!". Kurt buried his face in his palms.  
>"Well, may the best glee club win!" Blaine smiled. "Kurt and I gotta dash, see you guys at sectionals!". The warblers replied with a chorus of "bye"s as they walked out.<br>"oh shoot. You go ahead. I Forgot your flowers!" Blaine turned on his heel and ran back. Kurt sighed and continued to walk. He wanted nothing more than to get alone with Blaine, something that hadn't happened in 3 weeks. Finn and Rachel were always at Kurt's house, and Blaine's mom was at Blaine's house. He reached the car and leaned on it. Suddenly, he heard a noise and went around the car to investigate.  
>"This one is for my future boyfriend, Blaine." a voice behind Kurt said menacingly. Kurt whipped around to find Sebastian, who was holding one hand behind his back. Swiftly, he brought his hand out from behind him. Kurt's eyes widened, then instinctively closed. He stood there, bracing himself for the impact of the slushie. But it never came.<p>

Kurt opened his eyes and lowered his hands slowly, wondering why he had been spared. his eyes widened once more at the sight of Blaine staggering towards Sebastian, covered in the slushie meant for Kurt. Kurt looked at Sebastian holding his jaw and Blaine's face the angriest it has ever been, and realized what was happening. At once, Kurt dashed towards the brawling boys and pulled Blaine backwards, restricting him.  
>"don't... Kurt let me go!... No one slushies my Kurt, you piece of CRAP." Blaine was screaming at Sebastian, whose jaw had stared to swell.<br>"blaine, calm down. Bl-Blaine! Relax." Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders, which calmed him down.  
>"let's get out of here." Blaine said with as much contempt as he could muster. He stalked around the car, got in and slammed the door. Kurt sighed and stepped into the car. Blaine was sitting there, not even wiping the slush off his face. Kurt reached into the glove compartment, and pulled out a towel. He gently began to wipe Blaine's face clean of the slush. They sat there in silence until the previously white towel was drenched in blue. "you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, facing his boyfriend. He didn't respond; his eyes were closed, a sign of trying to calm down.<br>"I just, can't believe he was doing that to you. You were right about him. That damn meerkat." Blaine fumed.  
>Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tight.<br>"It doesn't matter. As long as we are together, nothing can go wrong."


End file.
